


Trust Me

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah has one particular fantasy that he’s afraid to share with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Luke holds Noah's head in place with a rough hand twisted in his hair as he fucks into Noah's mouth, his cock hitting the back of Noah's throat on each hard thrust. On a particularly violent thrust Noah nearly chokes and he has to pull back slightly to take a breath. Luke's cock slaps against his cheek and Luke's hand twists more harshly in his hair, yanking him back. Noah groans involuntarily and swallows around Luke once more, his own cock impossibly hard, pressing against the denim of his jeans. 

He reaches down and moves to undo the button on his jeans, to wrap a hand around his aching cock, but Luke stops him with another swift tug to his hair. "I didn't say you could touch that," he growls in a voice that's thick with lust and possessiveness and Noah can't help but whimper around Luke's cock, clutching desperately at Luke's ass, teased by the barest hint of friction from his own increasingly tight jeans. Luke's thrusts become more erratic and suddenly he's pulling back, shooting all over Noah's face, marking him. Noah licks his lips, tastes Luke on them, and shudders as his own orgasm overtakes him. 

Luke reaches down and pulls him to his feet. He tastes himself on Noah's cheeks and then licks his way into Noah's mouth. One of his hands slides between then and palms Noah's cock, feels the growing wet spot surrounding it.

"What a little slut," Luke murmurs against Noah's lips, still rubbing Noah's oversensitive cock. "You just like the taste of my cock that much, don't you?"

Noah moans and clutches at Luke tighter, mumbles something into his shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Luke says. He opens the button on Noah's jeans and lowers the zipper, shoving them down past the curve of his ass. He reaches a hand inside Noah's briefs and wraps it around his cock. 

"Fuck," Noah gasps. "Luke. Oh, Fuck."

"You're not answering my question," Luke reminds him. He still grasps Noah's cock, but doesn't move to stroke him. Noah bucks his hips frantically, desperate for friction, his cock already growing hard again.

"Yes," Noah tells him. "God, yes. I love your cock."

"Do you want me to slide it inside you?" Luke asks in a seductive whisper, biting just slightly on the edge of Noah's jaw, his earlobe. "Is that what you want, Noah? For me to fuck you so hard you can feel it for days?"

"Fuck yes," Noah says. "Yes, yes, yes."

“Noah?” Luke asks, his voice suddenly sounding much farther away. “Noah? Hey, Noah. Come on, wake up!”

Noah opens his eyes to find himself sprawled across the couch in the cottage, Luke hovering over him, just the hint of a smirk gracing his boyfriend's features. 

"Good dream?" Luke asks.

Noah sits up slightly, causing the textbook that he had been studying before he dozed off to fall from his lap onto the floor. He feels a blush start to color his cheeks as he watches Luke eye his obvious hard-on.

“I just…must have fallen asleep,” he states lamely, scrambling to pick up the book and set it back in his lap.

“I didn’t realize applied physics was such a turn on for you,” Luke laughs, gesturing at the book. Noah’s blush deepens. 

“Not physics, just you,” he responds and pulls Luke down onto the couch, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss.

“Dreaming about me, huh?” Luke murmurs against his lips. “And what were we doing in this dream of yours?”

“I wasn’t…I mean,” Noah grasps for the right words. “We were just…you know.” 

He means for it to come out nonchalant and playful – to match the tone of Luke’s question. But he hesitates just a bit too long and his words sound just a bit too defensive to really pull it off.

“You can tell me,” Luke says softly. His tone is still playful, but there’s a hint of seriousness and concern just underneath.

“It’s embarrassing,” Noah mutters, hiding his face in Luke’s shoulder. He wonders if Luke can _feel_ his blush rising.

“Talking about your fantasies?” Luke asks. He pulls Noah’s head up but Noah still won’t meet his eyes. “Do you really feel like you can’t talk to me about that kind of stuff? I mean, we’ve talked about some of mine before. Hell, we’ve even tried a few out,” he pauses, remembering the sounds Noah had made the first time Luke had convinced him to try rimming. “I thought you knew by now: if it involves you and sex, I’m all for it.”

“It’s not the same thing. I just…what I was dreaming, it wasn’t…right,” Noah pauses, doesn’t know how to say it, doesn’t want Luke to think he’s some kind of creep. “It was dirty.”

Even though he still won’t meet Luke’s gaze, he can feel Luke’s eyes on him, as if they’re burning a hole right through his skull. He knows Luke can hear the shame in his voice and he silently curses himself for how pathetic he sounds.

“First of all, there’s nothing _dirty_ about sex between two people who love each other as much as we do,” Luke spits out the word dirty as if it’s poisonous, keeps his voice even like he’s trying really hard to stay calm. “Secondly, fantasies are just that – fantasies. There’s no right or wrong about it.” He pulls Noah’s chin up again and this time Noah finally meets his eye. “Come on, tell me.”

Noah drops Luke’s gaze again, starts pulling at a loose thread on the couch. “I just…in my dream you were really, you were rough with me, you know? Um, forceful.” Luke’s hand closes over Noah’s as he speaks, stroking lightly against his knuckles. “You said some, I mean you, um, you called me a…a slut.”

Noah doesn’t know if he’s ever been more mortified in his life. He vaguely wonders if he’ll be able to look Luke in the eye again after this.

“And you…like that idea?” Luke asks slowly, like he’s choosing his words carefully. “I mean, of me being forceful and…all that?”

“Um. Yes?” The way Noah answers makes it sound like a question, his voice coming out incredibly small. 

Without warning, Luke pushes him back into the couch and stands up, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the ground, staring at Noah intently. Next he undoes his belt buckle and slides it out through the loops, flips open the button on his jeans and starts to lower the zipper tantalizingly slow. From what Noah can tell, he’s not even wearing any underwear. 

“Luke, what are you…” Noah starts to say, but Luke cuts him off with a clipped, “Shut up,” that goes straight to Noah’s dick. He slides his jeans down past his ass and lets them pool at his feet.

“Well,” Luke says, using the same clipped tone. “What are you waiting for?”

Noah doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches out and cups Luke’s ass, drawing him back closer to the couch, and sliding Luke’s cock into his mouth like that’s where it belongs. He mouths around the head and slides his tongue underneath, then licks his way down the shaft and even further to tongue at Luke's balls. He spends some time there, sucking first one and then the other into his mouth, knowing how much that drives Luke crazy. He feels almost vindicated when Luke's hand tangles into his hair, tugging just slightly. 

He pulls Noah back up to his cock and Noah swallows him down hungrily. "Fuck yeah," Luke groans, and Noah can feel him straining to keep his hips from snapping up into the wet heat of Noah's mouth. "Fuck. Just like that."

Noah pauses in his ministrations, lips still wrapped around Luke's cock. Luke looks down at him and Noah pulls his hips forward just slightly, hoping Luke will understand what Noah is asking and just let himself go. Luke thrusts forward tentatively and Noah can see the question in his eyes. Noah groans and swallows around him, hoping Luke will take that as permission. Apparently he does because his hand tightens in Noah's hair to hold him in place and his hips snap up, burying his cock in Noah's throat, his thrusts turning shallow and erratic. Just when Noah can feel Luke about to lose it, Luke yanks him back, pulls him up to his feet. 

"Don't want to come until I'm inside of you," Luke murmurs, voice rough. "Wanna spill inside that tight little ass of yours, watch it drip down your thighs. Just bend you over the desk and fuck you 'til you're blind with need."

Noah trembles, clutches at Luke's shoulders just to keep upright. "Yes," he hears himself whisper. "God, yes. Luke, Luke, Luke."

Luke bends down and picks something up off the floor and it takes Noah a moment to realize that it's Luke's belt. “Turn around,” he orders, but his voice isn’t quite as self-assured as it was just moments before. That question is still there hanging just underneath. _Yes!_ Noah wants to scream, _you can do whatever you want to me!_ But he doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to say, so instead he says nothing, just catches Luke’s eyes for a moment before turning around, offering up his wrists. There’s a heartbeat of hesitation before he feels the leather pull against his skin, just tight enough to leave a mark. Luke’s hands circle his waist and make quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans before shoving them down just below the curve of his ass. 

Luke grabs Noah’s hips and shoves him towards the desk. With his jeans still bunched up at his thighs, Noah’s mobility isn’t the greatest and he trips, slamming into the side of the desk so hard that several books fall to the floor on impact. Noah gets the wind knocked out of him and he clutches hard at the edge of the desk, trying to get his breath back. Behind him Luke lets out a strangled, “Oh, God,” and Noah feels a gentle hand on his back. “Fuck, Noah. I didn’t mean…I’m so, so sorry…” Luke sounds like he’s about to cry and Noah realizes he’s probably about five seconds away from completely flipping out.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Noah says, struggling to turn around with his hands still bound, resting against the desk and looking up at Luke. He can see the beginnings of tears threatening at the corners of Luke’s eyes, and it makes him feel like shit.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, lowering his eyes to the floor. “God, you must…you must just think I’m such a freak for getting off on this kind of thing.”

“What? No.” Luke snaps back sharply. Then his tone softens, “I just don’t, I don’t want to hurt you.”

When Noah looks up at Luke he can see that he’s telling the truth. He doesn’t see any disgust in those eyes, just concern and – to Noah’s surprise – quite a bit of lust. “You’re not hurting me,” Noah says softly. “It feels good to…” he pauses, struggling against the knot in his stomach that’s telling him to just shut up. “It feels good to let go, you know? To have someone else take control for a change. I mean, I trust you completely.” Luke offers him a small smile and Noah feels the knot loosen just slightly. 

“I just,” Luke starts hesitantly, “sometimes you don’t…you would tell me if I was hurting you, right?”

“I just said that I trust you,” Noah says softly. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I do,” Luke answers, Noah’s words seeming to have struck a chord. “I just…”

“I promise I won’t let you do anything I don’t want,” Noah cuts in, and for a moment Luke just stands there, unmoving. He runs his thumb along Noah’s jaw and searches his face for some hidden answer. Suddenly, he seems to find what he’s looking for because without another word he spins Noah back around against the desk (though admittedly a bit gentler than last time).

He shoves Noah’s briefs down by his jeans and then fumbles around in a desk drawer for a moment, eventually coming back with the bottle of lube that had been stashed there after a particularly eventful night last week. Noah hears Luke pop the cap and then a finger brushes up against his entrance. “I don’t need that,” Noah says, heart slamming in his chest. “Just…do it.”

Noah feels Luke tense behind him and he wonders again if he’s said the wrong thing, but he hears the cap pop again and the finger is replaced by the blunt head of Luke’s cock. Luke bites softly at Noah’s shoulder and then slides in on a single thrust, shoving Noah down against the desk. “Fuck, yes,” Noah shouts, unable to stop himself. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Luke whispers into the skin of his back, fucking in harder, deeper with each thrust. “Love the feeling of my cock buried inside of you.”

“Yes,” Noah groans, rutting helplessly against the desk, his arms still bound behind him. “Please, Luke. Touch me.”

“I don’t think so,” Luke says. He runs his hands up Noah’s chest a tweaks his nipples, eliciting a soft whimper. “I think you’re going to come just from the feeling of my cock slamming into your ass.” Noah can feel Luke getting close, his rhythm stuttering slightly.

“Luke,” Noah whines, pulling uselessly at the belt around his wrists. He’s so close. He just needs…

“Feel that, Noah?” Luke murmurs. He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust of his cock and Noah cries out loudly. “I think you’re going to come just like this. You’re going to come on my cock and nothing else.” There’s a slight pause and Noah can feel the tension building for both of them. Then Luke places another bite on Noah’s shoulder and adds a slightly strangled and almost awed, “such a fucking slut.”

Noah’s orgasm hits him likes a freight train, pitching him over against the desk. Luke slams in only twice more before he’s coming with a shout, slumped down against Noah’s back. Luke kisses at his shoulder, his back, runs his hands down Noah’s arms with a tenderness that seems out of place after what they’ve just done. He unbuckles the belt and turns Noah around before pulling him into a kiss that’s filled with so many emotions, Noah almost feels lightheaded from it. Luke lifts Noah’s wrists and kisses them each softly, staring at the angry red marks.

“Did I…?” Luke starts, but Noah doesn’t let him finish.

“That was amazing,” he says, smiling into another kiss. “Thank you.”

“I love you so much,” Luke whispers against his lips, so close Noah can feel the vibrations. “I just, all I want to do is hold onto you and never let go.”

“Come on,” Noah says, grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Luke smiles, but pauses in the doorway.

“What about your studying?” he asks.

“It can wait,” Noah says. When Luke still hesitates, Noah pulls him back into his embrace, steals another kiss. 

“What was that?” Luke asks when they pull back, absently tracing Noah’s bottom lip.

“You were too far away,” Noah answers softly, feeling so vulnerable that he thinks Luke could probably just reach in and pull out his heart if he wanted to. But Luke just smiles up at him, and when he catches Noah’s eyes, the love, the _trust_ Noah sees there makes his heart constrict almost painfully. 

“Yeah,” Luke agrees. “I know the feeling.”


End file.
